Fingerprint sensing systems for use with computing devices may employ a variety of technologies, including capacitive sensing, lensed digital cameras, etc. However, such solutions come with significant limitations. For example, bezel-less or very small bezel devices do not leave sufficient area for fingerprint detection components outside of the display area. Furthermore, capacitive sensing is very sensitive to the distance between the finger and the capacitive sensor, such that the cover glass of a display of a computing device may dramatically reduce the effectiveness of the capacitive sensing resolution if the capacitive sensing components are positioned beneath the display. Lensed digital cameras tend to be bulky and expensive. Many such solutions also tend to be difficult to scale in area across the computing device front face or display.